Question: Evaluate the expression \[ \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-2} \cdot \frac{c + 8}{c+6} , \] given that $c = b-10$, $b = a+2$, $a = 4$, and none of the denominators are zero.
Answer: We first substitute for $c$ to get \begin{align*} \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-2} \cdot \frac{c+8}{c+6}
&= \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-2} \cdot \frac{(b-10)+8}{(b-10)+6} \\
&= \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-2} \cdot \frac{b-2}{b-4} . \end{align*} Since the denominators are not zero, we can cancel the $(b-2)$s to get \[ \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-4} .\] Now, by the substitution $b= a+2$, this becomes \[ \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{(a+2)-1}{(a+2)-4} = \frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{a+1}{a-2} . \] We can cancel as before to get \[ \frac{a+2}{a-2}, \] which is equal to $\dfrac{4+2}{4-2} = \dfrac{6}{2} = \boxed{3}$, since $a=4$.

We could also solve for $b$ and $c$ before simplifying.  Since $a= 4$, we have \[ b = a+2 = 4 + 2 = 6, \] and then \[ c = b - 10 = 6 - 10 = -4 . \] The expression then becomes \begin{align*}
\frac{a+2}{a+1} \cdot \frac{b-1}{b-2} \cdot \frac{c+8}{c+6}
&= \frac{4+2}{4+1} \cdot \frac{6-1}{6-2} \cdot \frac{-4 + 8}{-4 + 6} \\
&= \frac{6}{5} \cdot \frac{5}{4} \cdot \frac{4}{2} \\
&= \frac{6}{2} = \boxed{3}.
\end{align*}